This is a renewal application for continued research in cancer management as a Member Institution of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). The specific aims are to (1) evaluate new pharmacologic agents and regimens, (2) conduct single and multiple disciplinary clinical trials, (3) educate physicians, students, and allied health personnel as to methods of procedure of clinical trials, and to knowledge gained by being a Member Institution, and (4) participate in Group administrative activities. Henry Ford Hospital is a 1,049 bed acute general hospital with outpatient facilities that have 4,000 visits per day. An Office for Interdisciplinary Management of Cancer has been established. Physicians from Oncology/Hematology, Pathology, Surgery, Therapeutic Radiology, Urology, and Dermatology are SWOG members, and physicians from Obstetrics/Gynecology, Otolaryngology, and Pediatrics are proposed. Nurse oncologists from Oncology/Hematology and Therapeutic Radiology participate in patient care, and protocol, educational and data management. The Research Plan is designed to achieve the specific aims through the coordinated use of existing capabilities and scientific growth of the individual disciplinary and multiple disciplinary activities.